inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Geraldine Theory
Ladies and gentlemen, fans of Inkagames, children of all ages, iiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttssssssss THEORY TIME! Hey guys, Val here. So in the previous post, I have said, that I will be making a theory about Geraldine and the future games, and today is that day! So a user with the name KKDisney asked me if there would be any chance given to have Geraldine seen in other future games, and if they would be a series, just like Obama , Cody Jones , and Saw Games series. So let us first examen other games that have series. First of let's get into Obama's games . Ah yes, Obama games, back when he was just someone who meets Pigsaw weekly, whooping the villans butts like Comando. And those days where he was not challenged by Pigsaw, he was tested by ghosts in the Dark series. He even rescued some pandas , saving the whole world , saving his presidential seat and now he even saved Earth from a group of aliens that would take on the world. We all like Obama, his simple yet humorous ways of thinking and solving problems, even as he WAS working as THE PRESIDENT. We have to clap for this guy. *Clap, clap* He was the numero uno character from Inkagames SAW GAMES (not adding any previous characters, but only talking in the Saw Games collection), a maker of piece and the badass of badass character that even went into Dragon Ball- Z and preform and kick alien butt – even making himself go Super Saiyan (just blonde hair) and doing the Kamehameha! He got so many series, was mentioned in so many games in between that even Inkagames didn't know how to make another series of a game about him – he is that big! But now as he is no longer a president and is 'replaced' (*cough* by someone whose hair is like a chicken *cough*), he is on a break but still rescuing the world. An amazing man to say the least. The next one is Cody Jones , our second favorite hero in the franchise. Cody is a work-alone detective who would like to get more detective work, with being paid, so he can pay his rent. He is not that much seen in the games, as Obama takes his every lead and solves the cases better then Scooby-Doo gang would. But now as he is re-made better and handsome looking, I think he will get some more scenes to solve. He was even in his own Saw Game , tested by Pigsaw himself and to be given a stamp proving he is the Detective of the Year. Even most astounding than that was, that he went with Obama on a quest to know what happened to Captian Nemo . Which was a blast! He even saved some celebrities and got paid well for his deeds! The next one is Saw Games! Yeah, you guys know what it is about so I won't be talking about it. Lol, a joke. Saw Games franchise is the most, most, most biggest franchise in entire Inkagames Games! Having a psychotic puppet as a mastermind, a piglet as his servant and many victims that have been cocked up in an old maze, trying to escape. Oh doesn't it just warms your heart? The franchise that has sequels to your favorite characters, a yellow-skinned family that is just waiting for their big return on the screens and being tortured, celebrities and YouTubers who have to embrace their biggest fears and solve the whole game by themselves, amazing! Now let us go to Geraldine. First off, for the new beginners or players or readers (if anyone reads my blogs anyway, hehe) you have to know that Geraldine was NOT the first choice of Inkagames Team, no, on the contrary, it was before you were even born there was something called: Coraline and the Secret Door (as in the same as the animated movie for kids), but the big bad authorities said NO to it as it was because of Copyright, and Inkagames had to re-develope the characters; and as so Coraline becomes Geraldine. Now as I speak, Geraldine had already been in her own game called: Geraldine and the Small Door , where she enters a magical world where she could be seen and loved by everyone, but after days have passed, her 'Other Mother ' wanted her to have buttons as her eyes, and that's when she dislikes the whole world and goes back to her real world, even if it is crazy it's not THAT CRAZY. But you know, bla bla, the 'Other Mother' was angry about it, bla bla, made a plan, bla bla, got defeated, bla bla, and Geraldine would throw the key far away as possible, squashing it with the skeleton hand of the 'Other Mother'. As that is now settled, there was a sequel , where she had to go back to the house she previously lived, face villains and solve puzzles, as with saving her friend from, you guessed it: Grinch! ...Wait, what? I meant 'Other Spider Mother'! Well, she did changed into a giant needled spider, so it is correct to say what she has become, in full title… And now, the question: Can she or will she start in future games and perhaps having a game series of her own? That could happen because Inkagames created a new character (based on an original character), made her go throughout the first game (which we kinda know out of the movie) but then created a sequel on their own (even if there is not a movie sequel). We know her now, we know what she loves – her family and her friends, what she likes to do – playing and exploring, and what she does not like – family and friends being in danger. They could make other games around her and probably have series; she can even show up in a Saw Game with Pigsaw. Inkagames can and could make up stories to glide her and make her brave, but the only question is if they will be doing it. We fans have voices of our own, thus telling the team what we would like (and if we are all together on this idea), but it is merely their choice of what they will do. Extra question! Will Pigface start in his own game since he is now playable since Trump Saw Game ? This is like Geraldine's theory in a way; we know the basic things this character does - kidnapping people, who he wants to impress - Pigsaw, how he does that - multiple ways with wearing costumes. But would he be likely to have his own game? I don't think so. He is mostly a henchman, doing biding for his master and that is it, and why would Pigsaw torture his one and only loyal henchman if he needs him? That would not be logical. But what if it was a perspective of a dream, like the style of Pigsaw Final Game , where Pigsaw was dreaming being tortured by Obama within his own game? But who would torture Pigface? It cannot be Obama as he is Pigsaw's rival, and as I said, it can't be Pigsaw. So maybe it could be one of the Inka Team? Perhaps, but still… I think he is great just by kidnapping people and being played short-termed. But what us fans would like, would be maybe to play Pigface a bit more longer, just to see what he has to prepare and do before he would go and catch those people. Alright, we came to the end. I hope you are satisfied with these questions, and if you have any more questions like this, please contact me or you can also write it down in the comments. And I will see you in the next game review I will be making. And as always, be happy and chill, especially on Christmas. Valentin girl (talk) 18:07, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts